Bajoterra y Five Nights at Freddys : Springtrap Eli vs Animatronics
by Megaman Ninja Eli
Summary: Soy yo Eli, la verdad es que algo me pasa, pense que iba morir, cuanto me metieron en el traje de Springtrap, pero no fue asi, y me converti posiblemente en la pesadilla de aquellos que entren a ese restaurante Circus Baby, soy ahora Springtrap Eli, no se si sere un ¿Heroe o ameneza? por mi estado, quedando atrapado en Springtrap
1. la inauguración

_**Mission Start**_

Hola amigos de FanFiction, les habla Megaman Eli, y después de mucho tiempo y tantas cosas al fin les traigo una nueva historia que es el crossover entre Bajoterra y Fnaf.

Antes de empezar les quiero decir que algunas cosas van a cambiar, además ya me aburri de los videos en Youtube sobre la historia del juego, siempre con sus teorías, y muchas contradicen al otro, y aquí será distinto, y también los personajes de Fnaf le pertenecen a Scott Cawton, eso ya sabemos.

Aparecerán todos los personajes de las 5 entregas, osea, Fnaf 1, 2, 3, 4 y el Sister Location; es por esa razón una parte que también no queria subir esta historia aun, para saber mas y darle mejores a mi fic.

Una cosa mas, feliz navidad y felices fiestas, a los están leyendo esto, justo para hoy 25.

 _Un regalo para alguien, esta historia se lo dedico a una gran lectora y amiga; a Karen Shane, gracias por tu apoyo_.

Sin mas que decir, espero que les guste, y disfruten de este fic.

 _ **Bajoterra y Five Nights at Freddy's**_ _ **:**_ _ **Springtrap Eli vs Animatronics**_

Con el tiempo todas las cavernas y áreas destruidas por Boon y sus secuases, iban siendo restauradas, todos marchaba bien, hasta no mucho que ocurrio otro incidente, algo que Eli habia olvidado hace tiempo, y al recordarlo se llevaría un gran susto…..

Pero eso el inicio de otra aventura…..

 _Posteriormente 1 mes y medio después de "La Pantera Eli 6 : Proyecto Panther"_

 _ **El comienzo**_

Una paz que nunca duraría para siempre, la gente que paso por los acontecimientos sobre la batalla de Eli y Blakk contra Goon, se habían olvidado completamente, era como si nada hubiera pasado, una vez que todo habia vuelto a la normalidad la gente de Bajoterra habia construido lo que fue destruido, aunque también no fue lo único, en el noticiero que habia en Bajoterra se especulaba o decía que una misteriosa persona habia descubierto un misterioso traje, un prototipo animatronico-traje que estaba en muy mal estado debido a su largo tiempo lejos de la intemperie, que tenia la forma de un conejo de color dorado desgastado, que a simple vista parecía de color café con varios planos de los cuales se desconocían.

A la banda de Shane al escuchar esto no les importo mucho, a excepción de dos integrantes, que tenían mucha curiosidad, además de que para ellos era sospechoso, lo que aquel sujeto habia descubierto nunca se mostro a nadie, menos mencionar la palabra animatrónico, aquellos que tenían una gran curiosidad por lo que estaba pasando, no eran mas que Eli Shane y Junjie, Eli porque eso le sonaba muy conocido, y a Junjie porque nunca habia visto a un animatronico, esta persona tendría ciertos planes, el cual haría que Eli tuviera que actuar muy rápido, para descubrir que estaba ocultando, pero lo que no se espera es que tendrá que hacerlo de una manera nueva, todo empieza desde el anuncio de cierto lugar.

Actulmente…

 **1)El restaurante Circus Baby World Pizza**

 _Abria los ojos, no podía moverse, estaba dentro de un traje de animatronico, por lo que veia adentro del traje, se encontraba en otro lugar, en un escenario, por lo que se veía, que eran unas mesas, varias sillas, platos y una torta de cumpleaños, intentaba moverse, pero era inútil, apenas lograba moverse un poquito a la izquierda y derecha, solamente le servia para ver que habia a sus dos lados y no habia nadie._

 _Era de noche y el lugar estaba vacio, estaba algo asustado, de pronto estaba escuchando varias risitas que eran de niños como de 6-7 años, estas risitas se hacían constantes, el tipo dentro del traje también se movia a sus lados tratando de ver quienes se estaban, pero no veía nada, después de unos segundos, ya no veía nada, todo se puso oscuro, y en eso, una frase apareció en la esquina de arriba del lado izquierdo, que decía: "Llego la hora; están cerca"._

Esto hizo que el individuo se despertara bruscamente, quien era, pues es el líder de la banda de Shane, Eli, quien se encontraba de nuevo en algun lugar de Bajoterra, convertido en pantera solo, era de noche y casi estaba por amanecer, esta era la octava vez que tenia la misma pesadilla, en estos días, al tener la primera pesadilla sabia lo que iba a tener que hacer, pero no estaba tan seguro si de verdad era la hora, el sabia en cual de los animatronicos estaba dentro, cuando tenia esas pesadillas.

Conocía muy bien a gran parte de los animatronicos, cuando tenia antes de cumplir sus 10 años, en esos tiempos su padre Will estaba en Bajoterra, y su tio Jhimo Shane lo llevaba a aquel restaurante llamado Freddy's Fazbear Pizza en la superficie, pero no a comer sino a ayudarlo ya que pasaban muchas cosas extrañas, en ese lugar, pero esos recuerdos no eran nada agradables, y la verdad lo habia olvidado ya que lo que habia visto en ese lugar, fue perturbador, no lo suficiente pero asi era, a el no le agradaban los animatronicos tanto, en especial aquel animatronico que era el centro de atracción, el oso Freddy, y después de lo que habia visto, aunque no era su culpa, bueno no todos eran de su desagrado, de entre todos uno de ellos era su favorito, y ese era Springbonnie que actualmente se llamaba Springtrap, que también era el favorito de su tio, incluso era en ese traje en el que el estaba metido cuando tenia esas pesadillas.

Intentando apartar esos pensamientos, lo consiguió apenas, Eli sabia que algo iba a pasar, algo que estuviera relacionado con los animatronicos, y tenia ciertas sospechas de aquel sujeto que habia encontrado algo, ya que aquellas pesadillas empezaron después de ese descubrimiento.

-Mejor regresare al refugio, dijo Eli para evitar pensar menos en eso de todas formas, la pesadilla era la misma incluso la misma frase aparecia cuando se ponía todo oscuro como si el fuera uno de ellos y estuviera con varios errores, rápidamente de un salto salio del lugar de donde estaba, dirigiéndose hacia el refugio, no entendia porque razón no se habia terminado el asunto con aquel restaurante, todo lo que paso en ese lugar penso que ya no seria problema, pero no fue asi, incluso este asunto era su mayor secreto igual que el de la superficie, con la diferencia de que el de la superficie si les conto a sus amigos, pero este de los animatronicos, no lo hizo, aunque prometio que se acabarían los secretos, siempre habia una excepción, y este secreto nunca se lo iba a contar a sus amigos por varias razones.

Si les diría a Kord, Pronto y Trixie, ellos no le entendieran casi mucho, lo mismo que paso cuando les dijo sobre la superficie, ahora Junjie, era un caso especial el si podría entender un poco mejor, aunque el no habia visto jamas a un animatrónico y menos a uno que se mueva por su cuenta o que se quede quieto enfrente de ti esperando la oportunidad de atacarte si te descuidas.

7 AM

Amanecia en Bajoterra, y Eli llego al refugio Shane, al estar enfrente del refugio, di un fuerte salto llegando a la ventana de su habitación, al estar en su cuarto, se transformo en humano, en eso, vio a sus babosas, las saludo.

-Buenos diás amiguitas, dijo Eli, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de su habitación, esto llamo la atención de sus babosas quienes al ver a su dueño saliendo de su cuarto era raro, normalmente cuando volvia después de salir de noche transformado, se quedaba en su cuarto, pero en estos notaban algo extraño en el, fue ahí cuando entre todas acudieron a Burpy que se encontraba en la cama de Eli que también notaba su comportamiento, aunque el también podria saber que era el motivo, por lo que Eli pensaba, el también sabia muy bien de los animatronicos, pero eso no era lo que estaba pensando ahora, sino otras cosas por lo cual iba a averiguarlo, rápidamente, antes de que Eli cerrara la puerta de su habitación porque iba directo hacia la sala, Burpy logro salir también, en ello siguió a su dueño quien bajaba por las escaleras, hasta que de un salto, llego a su hombro, Eli lo miro sacándole una sonrisita, era imposible ocultarle algo a su babosa, ya que su babosa también paso y vio lo que el vio también.

-Hola Burpy; luego te explico que es lo esta pasando; por ahora hay que actuar con normalidad, le dijo Eli, y tenia razón ya que antes de bajar a la sala, lanzador y babosa veian que todos ya se habían levantado y estaban en la sala, todos lo vieron mientras seguían en sus cosas, Kord en las mecas, Pronto en el sillón, Trixie en la computadora y Junjie en la cocina, la pelirroja fue la primera en hablar.

-Buenos días Eli; ¿Cómo dormiste?, pregunto Trixie.

-Aaaahhhh dormi muy bien, respondio Eli, algo nervioso, de nuevo estaba pasando.

-¿Enserio?, pregunto la pelirroja otra vez, abriendo su ojo derecho un poco mas que el otro como si expresara que "Si claro".

-Desde luego, respondio Eli aun mas nervioso, cuando Trixie iba otra vez a preguntarle, de su reacción, en eso entro Junjie saliendo de la cocina, saludando también a Eli.

-Buenos días Eli; ¿Cómo te encuentras?, pregunto Junjie, mientras se dirigía al sillón.

-Bien me me me me encuentro bien, esta vez su respuesta fue algo tartamuda pero con menos nervios, era obvio que ya se debieron dar cuenta de su comportamiento, por lo cual Trixie le volvió a preguntar.

-Vamos Eli dime que pasa, le pregunto, acercándose a el para saber lo que realmente pasaba, Eli estaba en apuros, pensaba rápido en algo, no era la primera vez que le pasaba esto, ya tenia mas experiencia, gracias a lo de la superficie y del cumpleaños de Trixie, y con suerte ya tenia algo con que salvarse.

-Ok tuve una pesadilla, respondio Eli, fijando su vista hacia otro lado, la pelirroja le creyo.

-Esta bien Eli; pero la próxima dime que pasa realmente vale, dijo Trixie, colocando su mano izquierda en la mejilla derecha del Shane, por un rato, lo que le hizo sonrojarse un poco mas.

-Lo hare, dijo Eli suspirando.

7 AM

Después de unos cuantos minutos, Trixie llamo a todos de la banda para que se acercara a la computadora ya que habia encontrado algo interesante, todos fueron de inmediato, hacia donde estaba Trixie.

-¿Qué pasa Trixie?; ¿Por qué nos llamaste?, pregunto Junjie.

-Miren esto, respondio la pelirroja, mientras les mostraba lo que habia encontrado, se trataba de un nuevo lugar que era mas que todo un Pizzería similar a la de Mario Bravado, pero a fin de cuentas era un restaurante nuevo, según lo que se veía el nuevo local se encontraba en la misma caverna donde era la Pizzería de Mario, un poco cerca, y se estaba por inaugurar hoy mismo a la 8 Am, este local fue creado por el mismo sujeto que habia descubierto cierto traje que aun nadie se enteraba, también por lo que veía en la foto, este local era grande, con sus ventanas y puertas de vidrio, las paredes tenían el color, blanco, rojo, rosa, mientras que en el techo se encontraba un letrero pero estaba cubierto por una gran capa, que se los mostraría una vez inaugurado, y enfrente de la puerta se encontraba un altar de madera largo, donde estaba el señor y detrás de el habia 4 cosas que también estaban cubiertos todos por una capa, y tenían la forma parecida de personas

-Interesante lugar; y también esta cerca de la Pizzería de Mario, dijo Kord impresionado por ver el lugar, lo mismo los demás menos Eli quien estaba pensativo.

-Vamos chicos; hay que ir después de que Eli derrotara a Goon; hay que aprovechar ahora que los villanos no están molestando por Bajoterra, Trixie los animaba, y funciono, todos estaban de acuerdo, aunque Eli no estaba tan entusiasmado pero le ayudaría talvez a aclarar si realmente las pesadillas que tenia eran ciertas.

-Muy bien amigos vámonos y rápido porque ya van a ser las 8, dijo Eli, todos le respondieron con un si, con la cabeza, mientras todos se alistaban, Eli estaba muy preocupado por lo que iba a pasar, en eso le dijo a su babosa.

-Burpy; necesito tu ayuda; recuerdas el asunto con los animatronicos, pregunto Eli, la infierno al escuchar eso, ahora ya sabia las razones por la cual su dueño estaba tan raro, simplemente le dijo si con la cabeza.

-Parece que llego la hora; y voy a averiguarlo en este momento si es cierto que ya comenzó, dijo decidido Eli, después de 3 minutos, todos ya estaban listos, subieron a sus mecas, y salieron del refugio hacia el nuevo local.

En el camino nadie decia nada, todos menos Eli estaban emocionados, por lo de este nuevo lugar, Eli también hacia todo lo posible por ocultar su comportamiento.

8 Am

Habiendose tardado como una media hora, llegaron a la caverna donde se estaba inaugurando el restaurante, estacionaron sus mecas cerca del local, se bajaron y caminaron hasta que llegaron al lugar, y justo a tiempo, porque justo estaba empezando, además de que habia mucha gente también en el lugar, ya que ellos también se habían enterado sobre este nuevo local.

-Guau ya estoy muy emocionada, dijo Trixie, los demás estaban de acuerdo con ella.

-Silencio chicos ya empezó, dijo Eli, aquel sujeto que estaba en el altar, empezaba a hablar.

-Como están gente, yo soy el señor Leo (El señor Leo se lo conocía un poco por ser un hombre de negocios y ser administrador de este local), mientras hablaba, Eli notaba algo extraño en el, este señor no era de confiar, algo en su cabeza le hacia pensar eso.

Después de varios momentos el señor Leo ya estaba listo para mostrar el nombre del nuevo local y la nueva atracción de Bajoterra, a lo cual Eli sabría si era cierto lo que pensaba.

Leo quito las dos capas, mostrando lo q mentalmente muy desesperado, al verlo, el nombre en el techo decia: "Circus Baby World Pizza", y lo peor fue que aquellas 4 cosas eran 4 animatronicos, y aunque estos eran diferentes, sobre todo por la nueva tecnología que traía, y ser de color blanco, rojo rosa morado, las peores pesadillas de Eli se cumplieron, realmente estaba muy desesperado que seguía congelado por el temor, solo Burpy se habia dado cuenta de lo que pasaba pero aun no decidido si debía hacer que recuperara la consciencia.

-Les presento a los animatronicos Funtime:

Funtime Freddy; junto con su marioneta bonnie

Funtime Foxy.

Ballora y sus mini bailarinas

-Y a la principal de todos ellos a Baby y Electrobabs, dijo Leo.

-No, decia mentalmente Eli.

-Bienvenidos a Circus Baby World Pizza; un lugar muy Bajoterra; donde descansan los sueños; y los secretos serán revelados; donde se puede descansar en paz, después de estas palabras se inauguro el nuevo restaurante, todos aplaudían, pero Eli seguía congelado, y en eso volvió a tener la misma pesadilla pero de diferente manera.

 _De nuevo Eli estaba dentro del traje de Springtrap pero se encontraba de nuevo en el anterior restaurante, escuchaba esas risas de nuevos y también una voz femenina que no escucho anteriormente._

 _-No podras escapar, ellos te atraparan, el te esta llamando, decia esa voz, como el no podia hablar, estaba muy nervioso, hasta que de nuevo negro con una frase diferente en la esquina superior del lado izquierdo que decia: "Ellos están cerca"_

Hasta que recupero la consciencia..

 **Buenos amigo de fanficition hasta aquí termina este capitulo, el próximo será pronto, hasta la próxima.**

 _ **Mission Complete.**_


	2. Descansan los sueños?

_**Mission Start**_

Hola amigos FanFiction, aquí Megaman Ninja Eli les trae un nuevo capitulo, de esta historia, la verdad tenia que haber subido este capitulo hace días, pero dado por el año nuevo, hasta Reyes no pude hacerlo pero, ahora que ya paso, creo poder subir sin ningun inconveniente mas capítulos.

Disfruten del capitulo, nos leemos mas abajo.

 **2)Las memorias que no descansan**

La cosa no estaba marchando muy bien, Eli seguía congelado, una era por miedo en cierta parte, otra era porque, de nuevo veía lo que no habia visto como hace 10 años, a los animatronicos, Burpy estaba muy tenso, por la reacción de Eli, tenia que hacerlo regresar a la normalidad, si no lo hacia rápido, Eli llamaría la atención de sus amigos, de alguien mas, y para el colmo también llamaría atención no deseada, como Kord, Pronto y Trixie estaban adelante y Eli atrás de ellos al igual que Junjie estaba a su lado, y el también se habia dado cuenta que le pasaba al Shane, Junjie podía notar gran parte la reacción de Eli, mas que todo en lo miraba, a los animatronicos, esto hizo que Junjie ya tuviera sospechas sobre este lugar, pero eso no era lo mas importante, sino era hacer que Eli vuelva nuevamente, para ello acerco un poco su cabeza donde su hombro izquierdo, para así hablar con Burpy, para estar mas seguro.

-Burpy ¿Qué tiene Eli; puedes hacerlo regresar?, pregunto Junjie, algo preocupado, ya que aun nadie mas que ellos se habían dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, el Señor Leo seguía con su discurso, todos atentos a lo que decía, en eso Burpy con sus manitas solo las levanto un poco hacia arriba, diciéndole que no tenia ni una idea, mirando hacia todos lados, notaba que la gente habia mucha y les seria imposible salir sin que nadie por lo menos 1 notara a Eli de es manera, afortunadamente, habia muy poca gente lo cual eso resultaría muy efectivo, con eso a la infierno se le ocurrio una idea, se lo conto a Junjie por medio de movimientos, ya que no le entendería del todo, la babosa hizo varios movimientos en especial agitando sus manitas, Junjie entendio a lo que Burpy se referia, su plan era mientras el hacia todo lo posible por traer hacer reaccionar a Eli he irse del lugar lo mas rápido posible, en eso Junjie tenia que hacer lo posible para que el resto de la banda no se diera la vuelta.

-Muy bien Burpy; date prisa, dijo Junjie mientras se cercioraba que nadie notara a Eli, la babosa infierno intentaba hacer que su dueño volviera, aun no funcionaba, en eso recordó algo que le habia funcionado, cuando le paso a Eli alguna vez anteriormente, dio un salto de su hombro chocando con fuerza su cabeza con la de su dueño, y sirvió, Eli recupero la consciencia, habia agitado su cabeza muchas veces y también parpadeado bastante, sabia muy bien que se habia quedado estático, y encerio estaría agradecido con su babosa y Junjie, ya que estaba mas tranquilo.

-Oh….gracias Burpy; y también a ti Junjie, dijo Eli poniéndose una mano en la cabeza cerrando sus ojos por un momento, en eso faltaba una parte del plan de Burpy.

-Escucha Eli intenta salir de aquí pronto; que nadie te vea, le dijo Junjie con una voz muy baja para que nadie mas que Eli y Burpy los escuchara, Eli asintió con la cabeza.

-Gracias Junjie y a ti también Burpy, respondio Eli, retirándose poco a poco, sin hacer tanto ruido, una vez que se habia alejado lo suficiente del restaurante y también de la gente, cerciorándose que no hubiera nadie cerca de el, dio un salto transformándose en pantera para irse a cualquier lugar lejos de aquel restaurante, luego vendría por su meca, tenia que intentar tranquilizarse un poco sino volveria a quedar muy estatico, talvez en cualquier momento ocurriría, Eli desaparecio de la caverna, mientras en el restaurante, habia pasado como una media hora y Leo ya habia terminado con el discurso, toda la gente estaba aplaudiendo, menos Junjie, al igual que Eli pero no del todo, no le agradaban los animatronicos, acercarse a ellos lo pondría muy nervioso, ni hablar si estuviera enfrente de el, de algo que si estaba seguro era que si Eli se habia quedado estatua al verlos, era porque ya los habia visto anteriormente, que mas podría ser pensaba Junjie.

El resto de la banda de Shane quienes también estaban aplaudiendo, estaban interesados por el nuevo lugar, aun no se habían dado cuenta que Eli se habia ido, era cuestión de tiempo para que se dieran media vuelta, y darse cuenta de ello.

-Oigan chicos; este lugar parece muy interesante, dijo Trixie, mientras ponía su mano derecha en su quijada.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Trix, dijo Kord.

-En especial con esos animatronicos; yo nunca he visto algo así, dijo Trixie, siguió hablando:

-¿Y tu viste eso alguna vez?, pregunto la pelirroja al troll.

-No; jamas; nunca se ha visto esto en Bajoterra, respondio Kord.

-Pronto es mas entretenido que estos tales animatronicos, dijo Pronto, dándose muchos aclamaciones a si mismo.

-La tecnología que deben tener; debe ser muy buena, dijo Kord, tenia mucha curiosidad por lo que tenían estos animatronicos.

-¿Tu que opinas Eli?, pregunto Trixie, dándose media vuelta, dándose cuenta que no estaba Eli hace tiempo, esto hizo que ella se preocupara al igual que sus amigos.

-Eli….¿Donde esta Eli?, pregunto otra vez Trixie.

-No lo se Trixie; en que momento se fue; ¿Tu sabes a donde se fue Junjie?, dirigiéndose hacia el lanzador de las cavernas del Este, Junjie sabia muy bien que no podía decirles nada de Eli, menos de lo que le habia pasado, para ello tenia que decirles otra cosa, un mentira, aunque no era de su agrado el mentir, pero lo haría por esta vez.

-No; yo tampoco lo se; estaba atento a lo que decía halla al frente, respondio Junjie, con su respuesta, hizo que los demás de la banda se preocuparan aun mas.

-Chicos debemos buscarlo, dijo Trixie, todos asintieron con la cabeza diciendo si, retirándose del lugar, fueron a sus mecas, y se fueron del lugar, la meca de Eli la dejaron ahí, luego vendrian por el, encontrar una vez mas a Eli era lo primero.

Leo después de su discurso dio por inaugurado el nuevo restaurante, el cual todos estaban ansiosos por entrar, mucha gente el primer día seria, lo cual seria existoso para Leo, Mario quien de la puerta de su restaurante veía la inauguración estaba molesto, tenia muchas preocupaciones porque este nuevo local le quitaría a los clientes, que acostumbraban ir a su local, no tardo mucho para que el nuevo restaurante abrirá sus puertas de vidrio dejando entrar a la gente, comenzando con el nuevo negocio.

 _En otra parte de Bajoterra….._

Eli seguía alejándose muy rápido, y aun no se habia detenido esto iba a hacer que no se detuviera por muy buen rato, Burpy por otro se estaba sujetando muy fuertemente ya que se iba a caer del hombro, Eli iba muy rápido, hasta que habia encontrado un lugar, donde no habia gente ni babosas, menos topoides y troll, Eli dejo de moverse y se detuvo, se arrodillo, fue respirando muy intenso, intentaba calmarse poco a poco, Burpy dejo de sujetarse fuertemente del hombro de Eli, y bajo al suelo, colocándose enfrente de Eli, mientras estaba como pantera, podía entenderle lo que decía su babosa.

-Ahora si Eli dime exactamente que es lo que pasa, pregunto la babosa.

-Lo hare Burpy; además te dije que te explicaría, respondio Eli, siguió hablando:

-Cuando vi a los animatronicos; no pude evitar estar como estatua; tu sabes lo que paso con los animatronicos Burpy; jamas pensé que iba pasar esto que llegara este día; mi tio Gimo también sabia de esto; recuerdas lo que nos dijo como hace 10 años, pregunto Eli refiriéndose a lo que vivio en aquellos días.

-Así que fue por eso lo que te pusiste así; ya entiendo perfectamente; y lo recuerdo también, respondio la babosa infierno, aun no termino:

-¿Pero ahora que vamos a hacer?, pregunto la babosa.

-Pues una va a ser que debemos intentar trabajar y llegar a ser un empleado algo en ese restaurante; pero vamos a necesitar ayuda de otra persona; ¿Pero quien?; no pueden ser mis amigos; harian preguntas y seria muy complicado; de lo que estoy seguro es esto no se podrá mantener en secreto y se pondrá peor, respondio Eli mirando hacia adelante fijamente.

-En eso tienes razón; crees que pase lo mismo que paso con la superficie, pregunto Burpy, esa pregunta si le interesaba a Eli, era posible pero para evitar eso por el momento no podía hablar nada relacionado con los animatronicos, y como habia mencionado antes necesitaba ayuda, no podía hacer esto solo, pensaba, en eso recordó que Junjie lo habia ayudado una parte en llegar aquí, el seria la persona correcta a quien acudir, decidio decirle a Burpy.

-Burpy creo que ya se a quien pedir ayuda, dijo Eli.

-¿A quien?, pregunto la babosa

-A Junjie es el único a quien acudir, respondio Eli, Burpy no estaba muy seguro, pero podía funcionar, solo asintió con la cabeza aceptando la idea que tenia Eli, pero aun tenia un duda.

-¿Vas a decirle ahora?, fue otra pregunta de Burpy.

-Es posible; hay que actuar rápido y creo que se donde puedo encontrarlo, respondio Eli, estaban listos para irse del lugar donde se encontraban, pero paso otra cosa, de nuevo Eli se quedo estatico pero esta vez por otra causa, de nuevo volvía a tener la misma pesadilla.

 _Una vez mas Eli estaba dentro del traje de Springtrap, pero en el mismo lugar sino en otro, esta vez estaba afuera del nuevo restaurante Circus Baby Pizza World enfrente de el, de noche el podía ver mejor en la oscuridad, pero no solo estaba enfrente de el, el restaurante sino alguien mas, a Baby, ella se encontraba delante de la puerta y enfrente de Eli, estaba desactivada, pero se activo de repente, mostrando sus ojos de color verde algo oscuro, fue caminando poco a poco hacia Eli, el podía moverse aun, solo apenas moverse de izquierda a derecha un poco, solo para ver, podía escuchar las pisadas de Baby, ver como se acercaba cada vez mas a el, además de que esa voz femenina la volvió a escuchar el lanzador, que provenia de la animatronica._

 _-Se acerca la hora, decía Baby mientras se acercaba mas a Eli, el lanzador no estaba asustado, pero si algo nervioso y un poco mas al ver como Baby ya estaba enfrente de el._

 _-Tu sabes por lo que pase yo, fue lo ultimo que dijo, y luego abrió su cara mostrando su endoesqueleto, Eli lo podía ver, el endoesqueleto que veía era distinto a los que habia visto, parecía como varios tubos unidos, se estaba poniendo mas nervioso, pero no estaba asustado, pero aun asi podía sentir como su corazón latia demasiado fuerte y algo rápido, pero lo mas extraño es estaba ahí quieta sin moverse mirando fijamente a Eli, no importaba si el se movia hacia los dos lados, Baby también se movia, mirando a Eli, hasta que todo se puso negro, y con otra frase esta distinta que decía "Error"_

Eli se despertó nuevamente, no habia pasado ni un minuto al tener esa pesadilla, un poco extraño, de todas formas dando un suspiro muy fuerte, coloco a Burpy en su hombro y rápidamente salio del lugar hacia la caverna Trixie, porque Junjie estaba por llegar a esa caverna, Junjie junto con el resto de la banda de Shane se habían separado para buscar a Eli, y como ambos tomaron distintos caminos a Junjie le toco explorar la caverna Trixie, y como venia solo seria mucho mas mejor la situación.

En el camino Eli seguia aun preguntándose, con lo que soñaba, no eran solamente sueños, sino algo mas y pasaría posiblemente, y esta era una de ellas.

 _En la caverna Trixie…_

Junjie habia llegado a la caverna, aunque no veía a nadie, estaba sintiendo que alguien estaba cerca de el, paro y se bajo de su meca, caminando un poco mirando a sus lados, ya que el sujeto estaba cerca de el, en todo caso preparo su lanzadora derecha, después de unos cuantos segundos escucho como unas pisadas que venían a su atrás, rápidamente dio media vuelta apuntando su lanzadora contra el individuo, pero al ver quien era que no era nadie mas que Eli acompañado de Burpy como pantera, dejo de apuntar guardando su lanzadora, se hizo una pequeña sonrisa en su cara al ver que se trataba de Eli.

-Hola Junjie, Dijo Eli mientras se transformaba en humano.

-Eli me alegro de verte; ¿Ya estas mejor?, pregunto Junjie debido a lo que paso anteriormente.

-Ya estoy mejor Junjie; gracias por ayudarme, respondio Eli, ahora que Junjie ya habia encontrado a Eli, queria saber porque razón la de su reacción.

-Oye Eli ahora me puedes explicar lo que paso; porque estoy seguro que tubo algo que ver con los animatronicos, eso fue una pregunta de Junjie, lo cual fue directo al problema central, eso si le gusto a Eli.

-Mira Junjie; yo conozco muy bien a los animatronicos desde hace mucho tiempo; los vi no son lo que parece; ellos son muy diferentes y nunca pensé volver a ver a esos animatronicos, respondio Eli, Junjie ya habia entendido mejor a lo que le paso al Shane.

 _En el refugio Shane…._

Kord fue el primero en llegar al refugio, estaba algo cansado, habia buscado sin parar a Eli y no lo habia encontrado, sentado en el sillón de la sala, esperando a que alguno de la banda llegara con el, o que dijera en donde lo vio, aunque para los demás, para Trixie y Pronto también seria un fracaso encontrar a Eli, porque se encontraba en otro lugar.

 _En el caverna Trixie de nuevo…_

Eli termino de explicarse todo lo que paso en el restaurante, incluso sobre sus pesadillas, Junjie quedo asombrado, pero aun faltaba por contar, mientras Eli le contaba sobre sus pesadillas, en su mente paso un idea y esa era contarle que fue lo que paso mas antes con los animatronicos, absolutamente todo, iba a arriesgarse a decirle todo, por la razón talvez no se ubique, pero talvez no pase eso.

-Junjie hay algo que quiero contarte; pero prométeme que no se lo diras a nadie; menos a la banda, suplico Eli, Junjie levanto una mano en señal de promesa.

-Lo prometo Eli, prometio Junjie, siguió hablando:

-¿Y que quieres contarme?, pregunto Junjie.

-Voy a contarte todo lo que paso; porque razón estoy asi con los animtronicos; es una historia muy larga que paso incluso mucho mas antes que nosotros existiéramos; y de lo que estoy seguro es que el traje de Springtrap debe estar en ese restaurante, respondio Eli, lo ultimo que dijo, hizo que Junjie ya tuviera muchas preguntas en su cabeza.

-¿Springtrap y el es?, no pudo completar la pregunta.

-El fue el primero de todos y el único de uno de los prototipos que es mi favorito; lo se por mi tio me lo dijo, respondio su pregunta, siguió hablando.

-Ahora si Junjie escucha con atención; todo empezó así…..

 **Hasta aquí es el 2ºcapitulo, a partir del siguiente capitulo ya usare esto "X" para las fechas y horas por ejemplo 17-12-19XX(Día-mes-año).**

 **Nuevo capitulo: 12-13-14 de enero (el nuevo capitulo será uno de estos días), para no dejarlos con suspenso, hasta entonces.**

 _ **Mission Complete**_


	3. Memorias de un resorte 1ºparte

**Mission Start**

Hola amigos de FanFicition, como están, les habla de nuevo Megaman, se que me quieren matar por no subir nada ni haber actualizado hace mucho, les pido una disculpa, el colegio no me dejado hacer nada y con suerte esta es mi ultima semana de vacaciones asi que actualizare hasta entonces ya que no pienso dejar esta historia inconclusa menos olvidada, he leído sus comentarios, les agradezco por eso, ya me dieron muy buenas ideas asi empecemos:

Por cierto me olvidaba cuando lean estas partes **(Hora de los mini juegos)** , significa que mientras lean esa parte, imagínense que es mini juego como los que sales en Fnaf 2, 3, 4 o en el Sister Location(8 bits), que el personaje que este mencionando, imaginen que lo están manejando, también describiré de otra manera el ambiente como lo que paso en los mini juegos del Fnaf 3, lugares secretos y una línea puede ser un pared ya saben, y para terminar con este evento se dira esta parte **(Fin del Juego)** , ahora les dejo con el fic:

 _Iniciando…._

 _Se encontraba en el restaurante de Circus Baby Pizza World, adentro de Springtrap, afuera del restaurante era su posición, todavía no podía moverse a su voluntad, solamente su cabeza de izquierda a derecha y viceversa, pero que era diferente esta vez, pues la principal animatronica Baby ya no se encontraba ahí, nadie se aparecia, solamente se encontraba solo, escuchando risas de varios niños, sin embargo estas risas no disminuían, aumentaban mas y mas, pero Eli queria saber de donde salían esas risas, pero era inútil, y no tardo mucho para que todo se pusiera rojo mientras al lado derecho de nuevo salía esa frase "Error"._

 _Solo que esta vez era constante que aparecia y desaparecia esa frase, lo que significaba que era muy serio lo que le estaba pasando, ya que esa frase era para Eli directamente._

Eli despertó de su pesadilla, que habia tenido de repente, despertando de inmediato, como se encontraba en la caverna Trixie, solamente con Junjie para contarle lo que habia pasado anteriormente, Junjie estaba algo preocupado ya que Eli se habia quedado congelado mirando fijamente al frente.

-Eli ¿Estas bien?; de nuevo fue otra pesadilla, firmo Junjie acertando.

-Aaahhh…..si estoy bien Junjie; fue la misma pesadilla otra vez mmm ya paso, dijo Eli llevando un mano a su frente por un rato.

-Bueno; me estabas contando Eli, dijo Junjie, ya que Eli ya estaba por contar su historia.

-Si Junjie; todo empezó asi…..:tomo un poco de aire para seguir hablando.

-Ocurrio mas de 30 años; durante ese tiempo no existía ningun animatronico mas que uno; el cual era Springtrap que aun tengo mis sospechas y también estoy seguro que esta en aquel restaurante de Circus Baby Pizza World; durante ese tiempo mi tio y yo tuvimos que confrontar a estos animatronicos; pero como fue antes de que nosotros existiéramos el fue el que confronto a estos animatronicos; a varios como ser a Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy y muchos mas…..ademas que también paso 2 tragedias; los cuales eran el asesinato de los 6 niños y la famosa mordida del 87; no fue nada sencillo en esos años, ni tampoco nada alegre, todo lo que empezó con Springtrap y una fiesta termino siendo varios años de sufrimiento que hasta el día de hoy no termina, pero eso se acabara….son muchas Junjie las que debo contarte…..escucha…..

 **3)Recuerdos de Animatrónico 1ºparte (La revelación)**

XX-XX-1960 **(Recuerden día-mes-año eso también va con la hora).**

En aquellos tiempos la familia Shane solo conocía de Bajoterra y en la casa donde vivían los Shane, una casa mas o menos grande con su jardín y patio de atrás, la calle por donde habitaban los llevaba en poco tiempo a la ciudad, solo habitaban 5 integrantes en esta casa, los cuales eran Gimno Shane que tenia 40 años y se encontraba en la superficie, tenia una gran barba, el color de su cabello era entre negro y plomo, gran lanzador de babosas, su esposa Emily Shane que tenia 5 años menos que la de Gimno 35 años en total, conocía de Bajoterra, mantenía en secreto el secreto de los Shane, su aspecto era mas o menos asi:

Tenia la misma estatura de Gimno de 1,80, de pelo largo mas o menos liso de color castaño, ojos azules y vestia una polera de mangas largas de color blanco, un buso de color rosa, y un chompa de color rosa con detalles blanco entre los lados de la parte superior, también era una buena lanzadora de Babosas ya que fue entrenado por Gimno, contando con su propia lanzadora de color blanco con detalles naranja similar a la de Gimno.

El 3ºintegrante era nada mas ni menos que el hijo de ambos llamado Will Shane (Que era el padre de Eli), tenia 15 años en este tiempo se encontraba en Bajoterra, ya que su padre dejo a Bajoterra a sus manos y que viviera sus aventuras mientras el estaba en la superficie, no habia nada que temer mientras Will mantenía Bajoterra a salvo de los enemigos, hábil lanzador de babosas, siendo entrenado por la Maestra Invencible.

El 4ºintegrante era la mascota de la familia, un gato que tenia el color de un tigre, no naranja sino como un color entre el plomo y el negro con detalles algo amarillos, se le notaba en el cuello, gentil cariñoso, y protector de la familia, fue entrenado también por Gimno pero en su caso fue mas difícil ya que tardo 8 años y no es nada fácil entrenar a un animalito como un gato y un perro y su nombre era Zero se escribia asi pero se pronunciaba o al decir su nombre sonaba como "Ziro o Zirou".

Y el 5º y el ultimo integrante se trataba de las babosas, que conocieron la superficie gracias a Gimno, trayéndolos hacia el hogar de los Shane, amigas y compañeras muy gentiles y cariñosos, al principio fue un problema ya que Zero trataba de cazarlos debido a que pensaba que era ratones, pero con el entrenamiento que tuvo, aprendio a controlarse a si mismo y poco a poco se llevaba bien con las babosas a tal grado que incluso los mantenía a salvo del peligro encariñándose mucho con las babosas que habían en la casa, las babosas que habia eran casi todas a excepción de una infierno, y de las elementales ya que tenían que mantenerse en Bajoterra, incluso habia una babosa de Eli que habia estado incluso mas antes de reunirse, se trataba de la Enigma Mo, las enigmas en este tiempo habia un monton y resulta que Mo la que seria la ultima Enigma ya habia estado con un Shane anteriormente y era su mejor babosa también, era la única, las demás eran otros tipos de babosas cada uno con varios nombres.

Entretanto mientras Will se encargaba de proteger Bajoterra, Gimno que estaba en la superficie habia decidido tomarse un pequeño descanso después de haber luchado demasiado tiempo, pero solo un pequeño tiempo ya que le gustaba las aventuras y estar en constante movimiento mayormente, a partir de este año es donde Eli, Gimno y toda su familia tendrían, vivirían, y no olvidarían todas las pesadillas ni cosas que habían visto desde que habían inaugurado "Fredbear's Family Diner" y "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" sin olvidar a "Fazbear Entertainment System", estos tres 3 lugares que guardaban muchos secretos y es donde comenzaría una larga travesia y legado de los Shane, empezando desde el año 1960:

XX-04-1960 10:47 am

Era de mañana en Bajoterra y en la superficie, Gimno estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala para ver un rato la tele luego de haber practicado con su arsenal, en eso mientras veía la tele habia ocurrido otro asalto a un restaurante, la zona por donde vivian la familia Shane existía muchos restaurantes, algunos estaban en competencia, otros eran algo famosos como aquel restaurante de cat y rat que eran la imagen, con varios dibujos y todo eso **(de Five Nights at Candy's; por si acaso algunos fan games harán algunas apariciones)** , el de Rachel y varios, estos lugares no tenían nombres aun debido a que los dueños se le acababa la imaginación con el nombre, a pesar de no ser un enorme restaurante tenían una gran comida, sin embargo también paso por la tele un anuncio en el cual se estaba inaugurando otro nuevo restaurante he iba a abrir sus puertas hoy mismo en la tarde, esto le dio una idea a Gimno, como los Shane protegían no solo Bajoterra, sino también a la superficie, estaba harto de escuchar siempre la misma historia, todo el tiempo se escuchaba de varios robos a cada restaurante, y por mas que saqueaban cada restaurante, seguían atendiendo como si nada, estaba seguro que ocultaban a la gente todo lo que pasaba, pero eso se iba a acabar, o por lo menos saber porque razón ocurrían estos robos, así que Gimno decidio tratar de conseguir algun puesto en el nuevo restaurante que hoy en la tarde abrían sus puertas.

-Oigan amigas iremos a ese lugar para ver porque lo robos, dijo Gimno a su arsenal ya que con seguridad este nuevo local también llegaría a ser una obra de asalto, sus babosas asintieron si con la cabeza ya que les gustaba la idea de conocer mas de nuestro mundo, en eso Emily entro a la sala a buscar algo que se encontraba en dicha sala, Gimno aprovecho el momento para decirle aunque no estaría seguro de su respuesta, ella se preocupaba por su familia, y aunque no le gustaba que Gimno o su hijo estuvieran en Bajoterra solos, combatiendo contra varios enemigos, al final aceptaba ya que ambos demostraron que podían cuidarse sin ningun problema.

-Emily hay algo que necesito decirte, dijo Gimno, ella lo escucho.

-¿Qué pasa Gimno?, pregunto ella mientras se sento al lado de Gimno, estuvieron hablando por casi 2 horas, en este tiempo Gimno le explico lo que pasaba y cual era su plan, ella no estaba de acuerdo al principio, pero viendo como estaban las cosas, además de que los Shane mantenían a salvo los 2 mundos, acepto lo que le decía Gimno.

-Esta bien Gimno…pero por favor prométeme que no correras ningun riesgo innecesario, dijo Emily con un tono algo bajo ya que le preocupaba mucho que le pasara algo.

-No te preocupes Emily; estare bien de pronto es como un día en Bajoterra, respondio Gimno llevando una mano en el hombro de su esposa tratando de tranquilizarla, dicho esto se levanto del sillón preparándose para salir, mientras eso pasaba en su mente un extraño pensamiento, era como un poco de inseguridad, diciéndole que aquel nuevo local no es lo que parece, batio un poco su cabeza para quitarse ese pensamiento ya que no era tan seguro, solo se trataba de un presentimiento.

-Ffffuuuuuuu….tranquilo, se decía mentalmente Gimno respirando profundamente.

2:53 pm

El nuevo local no tardaba en abrirse por 1ºvez, y como quedaba cerca del hogar de los Shane, Gimno ya estaba en la puerta principal listo para salir hacia ese lugar, acompañado de su arsenal, para evitar que la gente notara de sus babosas, Gimno tenia una mochila parecía a la Eli donde sus babosas podían estar seguras sin llamar la atención de la gente, al igual que detrás de la mochila estaba su lanzadora, le servia mas asi ya que le ayudaba a tomar su lanzadora mas rápido por si tenia algun percanse.

-Llego la hora…volveré pronto; no te preocupes no pasara nada, dijo Gimno.

-Esta bien Gimno…..ten cuidado, respondio Emily, diciendo esto, Gimno se despidió de ella y de Zero también, abrió la puerta salio por ella y la cerro, caminando por el pequeño jardín que tenían también adelante llego a la calle, dirigiendose a la derecha se fue hacia el nuevo local.

 **Hora de los mini juegos**

 _Habia una persona Gimno Shane sus 2 ojos eran 2 puntitos, los pantalones-piernas tenían la forma de la mitad de la H, color negro, el cuadrado en su espalda era su mochila donde estaba también su lanzadora, para moverse levantaba un poco sus piernas y sus brazos, y avanzaba como si apareciera y desaparecía_ _ **(Mas o menos asi es como se mueven un personaje de Fnaf en los mini juegos asi que cuando mencione gente, animatronicos, babosas, animales, ya saben como es un personaje, asi que no habrá necesidad de mencionar como es un personaje)**_ _._

 _Unos cuadrados mas o menos grandes de color plomo eran las aceras en ambos lados, Gimno se encontraba al lado izquierdo, en ambos lados se encontraban unas casas, algunos con sus autos, otros jardines, y otras personas se trataba de niños jugando en el patio, también habia algunos arboles, Gimno seguía avanzando hacia abajo ya que la vista desde arriba._

 _Mientras bajaba, se escuchaba la voz de alguien diciendo "Sigueme", como si la presencia de alguien estuviera cerca de Gimno diciéndole que lo siguiera, lo mas raro que la voz provenia cerca del restaurante nuevo, Gimno veía a todos lados tratando de saber quien le estaba hablando mientras seguía avanzando, en eso no se veía a Gimno ya que paso todo esa zona y apareció en otra nueva_ _ **(ya saben cuando el personaje se sale de la pantalla después de haber atravesado el camino y aparece en otro lugar de la pantalla)**_ _,ahora se veian solamente 2 casas y mas abajo se veía una línea de color amarillo que decía "Pase con precaución" y detrás de esa línea habia mucha gente rodeando el lugar que se encontraba la lado izquierdo, se trataba del nuevo restaurante, la voz que habia escuchado diciéndole sígueme ahora se estaba riendo de forma misteriosa hasta que no se vio nada, solamente unas barras de color blanco,_ _ **(Una forma de indicar que termino el Mini juego)**_

 **Fin del juego**

-¿De donde salio esa voz?; por un momento me estaba diciendo que lo siguiera y luego comenzó a reírse poco a poco hasta desaparecer, se preguntaba Gimno, aunque dejo a un lado ese asunto y concentrarse en lo que tenia que hacer, ya estando en el nuevo local, habia mucha gente esperando este nuevo lugar, el dueño de este nuevo lugar ya habia dado su discurso y como faltaba 1 minuto para que sean las 3:00 de la tarde, a esa hora se iba a abrir, el dueño miro su reloj y como ya daban cabalito las 3:00 pm, corto el liston con una tijera para dar inicio a este nuevo local abriendo su nuevo local, todos de inmediato entraron al lugar, sentándose, toda la gente que habia entrado habían ocupado todas las mesas que habían en el local, Gimno fue el ultimo en entrar para ver como era este nuevo lugar, un restaurante muy amplio, todas las mesas ordenadas en fila, mas adentro se encontraba la nueva gente que iba a trabajar en este lugar con sus uniformes de color, la polera amarillo y el pantalón blanco, habia una mesa mas grande donde se encontraba la caja donde habia que pedir la orden, y al lado izquierdo mas adentro, un pasillo donde era al fondo era la oficina del dueño y a los lados eran salas de empleados, repuestos, y donde los empleados tenían acceso.

Gimno examinaba y veía todo el restaurante, claro sin llamar la atención, una vez que dio casi una vuelta completa al restaurante, faltaba un ultimo lugar la oficina del dueño, quien no habia salido de ahí todavía, estando un poco nervioso, y caminando lentamente hacia la oficina del dueño, para tratar de conseguir un trabajo en este lugar, las babosas de Gimno podía ver lo que habia, gracias que a los lados de la mochila habia como adorno de un agujero cubierto con un tipo de plástico transparente de suficiente tamaño para que todas las babosas pudieran ver.

Gimno ya estaba enfrente de la puerta, toco unas 3 veces seguidas hasta que escucho la voz del dueño.

-Adelante, grito el dueño para que se escuchara, Gimno lo escucho, abrió la puerta entro y luego la cerro, como el tenia un escritorio habia una silla para hablar frente a frente con el dueño, rápidamente el Shane se sento, y comenzó a hablar:

-Muy buenas tardes; me llamo Gimno Shane….., hizo una pequeña pausa y siguió hablando.

5:43 pm En la casa de los Shane.

Emily quien después de lo que había hablado con Gimno, seguía aun un poco preocupada por el cual trataba de ver la tele un poco para distrairse, ya que ella habia escuchado también la misma voz que Gimno escucho mientras se dirigía al restaurante, ese tipo de cosas solo hacían que ella no estuviera tranquila, pero confiaba en Gimno, lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

 _Mientras en el nuevo restaurante…._

Gimno y el dueño habiendo hablado durante un buen tiempo, habían llegado a un muy buen acuerdo, el dueño habia contratado a Gimno para que ayudara en el restaurante, para ello tenia que trabajar casi todo el dia a partir de las 8 de la mañana hasta las 11 de la noche, era encargado de reparar y verificar todo lo mecanico y eléctrico del restaurante, con todo el equipo del personal, Gimno aprendio este tipo cosas en Bajoterra ya que tenia que reparar a veces sus meca y también aprendio del Garfio Rojo muchas cosas, mientras vigilaba que no hubiera ningun inconveniente

-Muy bien Señor Gimno a partir de mañana deberá venir a trabajar; de acuerdo, pregunto el dueño que era el nuevo jefe del Shane.

-Si esta bien jefe; no le fallare, respondio Gimno.

-Sabes eres el primero que viene pedir trabajo la otra gente ya fue contratada desde un principio; hay algo que quiero contarte, decía el dueño mientras se levantaba de su silla y caminaba alrededor del escritorio y de Gimno, siguió hablando:

-Veras Señor Gimno….quiero que este restaurante se destaque mas de lo que es; algo que ningun otro restaurante tiene; eso nos dara mas ventaja y tendremos mas clientes; sin embargo no es nada fácil conseguir ese logro; he pensado mucho que hacer hasta que me ocurrio una idea; este lugar necesita animatronicos, hizo un pausa para tomar aire, Gimno sabia lo que era un animatronico, solo que no habia visto uno ante sus ojos.

-Por ahora trato de contactar con Fazbear Entertainment para su construcción; por eso necesito de tu ayuda; quiero que estes en el proyecto; a los niños les encantaran los animatronicos; pero hasta que no contacte con el dueño de aquella compañía; no podremos construir a los animatronicos, diciendo esto saco de su escritorio unos planos mostrándole a Gimno, estos planos describían los endoesqueletos y la forma que posiblemente tendrían en su diseño final.

-Interesante….,dijo Gimno.

-Jajaja exacto; desafortunadamente estos planos están incompletos….y para terminar su diseño final; debemos probar que tan estable es su diseño, ya también quiero que se utilize como disfraz; para ello varios de mis técnicos diseñaron el plano del prototipo Animatronico-traje; el cual permite que pueda ser usado por una persona o endoesqueleto; con el podremos saber que tan bien marcha el proyecto; Señor Gimno a partir de mañana comenzara junto con los técnicos o ingenieros eléctricos con la construcción del prototipo, en eso el dueño saco también otro plano, y mostrándole a Gimno dijo esto.

-Te presento a SpringBonnie el primer animatrónico; parte del prototipo Animatronico-traje; el primero de todos y el que servirá para la construcción de los siguientes modelos posteriores….., dijo el dueño un poco entusiasmado.

 **Bueno amigos hasta aquí termina el tercer capitulo, debido a que estoy con retrasos mejor no dire la fecha para cuando saldrá ya que de seguro ocurrirá algo que me impida actualizar para ese día, sin embargo no piensen que dejare este fic inconcluso, para evitar dejar suspenso en los comentarios dire para cuando estará listo el nuevo capitulo.**

 **Siento de verdad no poder actualizar a tiempo, tratare de hacer todo lo posible, eso sin mencionar que volveré a subir videos y todo eso.**

 **Gracias, y hasta el nuevo capitulo.**

 **Mission Complete**


End file.
